The University of Maryland School of Public Health proposes to continue a Summer Training and Research (STAR) program to provide underrepresented undergraduate students with 2 10-wk summer sessions of research and career development training to enhance their potential to apply for and complete graduate degrees in biomedical/behavioral science relevant to preventing and treating cardiovascular (CV) disease. Our aim is to increase diversity in individuals who choose careers in biomedical/behavioral research to reduce morbidity and mortality from CV and related diseases. Specific objectives are to: (1) Increase knowledge of landmark research on the causes and prevention of CV and related diseases, (2) Enhance research skills and experience necessary to be competitive graduate school applicants in CV and related disease research areas, (3) Enhance awareness of the process, practice, and ethics of scientific research, (4) Prepare Trainees for graduate school and a research career, and (5) Provide quality mentoring. The program extends over 2 consecutive summers, with distinct activities for each summer. Applicants are recruited locally and nationally through mailings, email listservs, our Internet web site, visits to undergraduate campuses, and faculty networks. An Admissions Committee consisting of the Program Directors and Program Coordinator select Trainees and match them with Mentors. Trainees are provided with housing and remunerated for their work. Trainees primarily focus on research closely integrated with that of their Mentor. Research training comprises ~80% of the Trainees' time, with 20% spent in ethics, research-related, and career development training. Mentors are selected from School of Public Health faculty with research programs in content areas that are highly relevant to NHLBI. The mix of expertise ranges from laboratory-based bench research to applied community-based and community participatory research. In addition to direct research experience, Trainees meet weekly to discuss research activities, to set weekly goals, meet with various academic professionals for dynamic exchanges about graduate school issues, and discuss classic research articles relevant to CV disease. Weekly sessions on either Ethics- (1st Yr Trainees) or Research-Related (2nd Yr Trainees) Training is included. These sessions are highly interactive and provide Trainees with unique perspectives to consider and discuss. A 2nd Yr/1st Yr mentor/mentee program also enhances Trainee retention over two summers. Trainees present their research in oral and poster formats at the end of the summer session. Scientific, social, and cultural activities in the Washington, DC area are planned. Extensive program evaluation assesses how well the program achieves pre-determined Benchmarks. Internal and External Advisory Boards meet to review outcome data and make recommendations to improve and maintain program quality. We met virtually all of our original Benchmarks in the first 5 yrs of funding and made a number of substantive changes to improve the Program based on the feedback from the Trainees, Mentors, and Internal and External Advisory Boards. (End of Abstract)